


When Reality Mirrors Fiction

by SamaraTully22



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraTully22/pseuds/SamaraTully22
Summary: Sometimes art can imitate reality, but there is the odd occasion where reality can imitate art in very subtle mannerisms.
Or
When Michelle and Sean do what was written in the book rather than just what happened in the show.





	1. Catelyn/Ned

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic posted on here, and my first one done in a very long time so please be kind in comments and constructive criticism (and yes I know the title is awful, the one bane of any writer's life).  
> Now I do not believe that I have inadvertently managed to borrow lines or phrases from other fanfic, but if you think I have, do let me know!  
> Also, hopefully I rated the fiction right at Mature rather than Explicit (better to be safe than sorry).
> 
> This came from a not so serious conversation between myself and three other Tumblr users of the two ships that is listed in this fanfic (you know who you are guys! :) ).  
> This was beta'd by the wonderful love of my life, who is known by motherofwolvcs on Tumblr so thank you so very much my darling for going through and checking that I didn't make any silly spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> So without further adieu, enjoy Catelyn and Ned's point of view.
> 
> Well, please enjoy!

They had managed to get away from the feast, Catelyn first in order to check on the children and then Ned once he was able to get away from Robert who was insisting on taking him somewhere. He was changing into his bed clothes – the window open to let in some cool air - when Catelyn came to their bed chamber, also in her bed clothes and the two pairs of eyes locked with the other’s, his hands pausing from doing up his under-shirt which her eyes flickered down to see.

The next either of them were aware of, they had come together, lips pressed hard against the other, hands stroking bodies through fabric as she was guided (or guiding him) onto the bed. Too impatient to even take off their clothes, his hands dove down to pull down her small clothes and push up her skirts whilst hers scrambled to rip off his laces and push down his breeches and small clothes. The two of them coming together with a sigh of momentary contentment, his body over her with her body wrapped around his before nothing else filled the room save for the sounds of pants, grunts and of flesh slapping against flesh until they both cried out in release.

_Hush-rush-hush-rush._

Soft breaths echoed in the room amidst the crackling of the fire, the two occupants catching their breath after some rather desperate love-making. So desperate were they that they hadn’t bothered completely undressing each other after they managed to change into their night clothes, just removed or pushed down what was necessary for him to seek his solace in her body from the torment of his mind, now somewhat calmed as Ned pulled himself out and flopped beside her before rolling her so he held his beloved wife against him as he tried to organise his thoughts.

“I’m a Northman.” Ned rumbled as he held Catelyn against him, “I belong here with you, not down south in that rat’s nest they call a capital.” He added, adding a slight squeeze to her left shoulder before he heard her breath out, “I won’t let him take you.” He exhaled sharply at that in silent laughter, “King takes what he wants, that’s why he’s King.” He mused, stroking her hand with his thumb before he felt her move so he twisted his head to look at her, “I’ll say: ‘Listen, fat man…’” That caused him to rumble in laughter as he looked at his hand a little to not burst out laughing at her impression of what she would say, but also her rather adorable expression that was trying to be serious which was added by her poking his cheek, “’You are not taking my husband anywhere, he belongs to me now!’”

He chuckled some more as he shifted them so her head laid onto his chest, “How did he get so fat?” He wondered aloud and he felt his wife smile before she said, “He only stops eating when it’s time for a drink!” She got out amidst her smoky laughter before they heard a knock at the door, “It’s Maester Luwin, my Lord.” Came the shout of the guard from outside, the two of them looking at one another in subtle confusion as to why Luwin would come at such a late hour, their laughter quickly sobered, “Send him in.” Ned instructed, Catelyn letting out a silent sigh as she snuggled into his chest whilst hearing Luwin enter their chambers, “Pardon my Lord, my Lady.” Was the man’s greeting before he came further into the room, “A raven in the night, from your sister.” That caught Catelyn’s attention immediately as she turned to look at him.


	2. Michelle/Sean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now to see things from Sean and Michelle's point of view.

_“A raven in the night, from your sister.”_ Came Donald’s timbre and Michelle, as Catelyn, twisted around to look at him in surprise.

“And cut there! Good take.” Came the shout of their director as Michelle sighed, grateful for not needing to move from the warm bed any more than she did to face Donald - in his grey robes and what must be a heavy chain – as she happily twisted back to lie on Sean’s shoulder, perfectly comfortable there as she heard the crew rustle around, Sean’s large hand stroking her back with a comfortable warmth, just as she imagined Ned’s would be for Catelyn, “Falling asleep there ‘Chelle?” She heard and she smiled against his chest whilst looking at one of the fake scars that was on Sean’s chest, “No….. But I can see why Catelyn would like lying this way.” Was her reply which prompted a chuckle, the two of them ignoring the rest of the crew as they bustled around.

She felt his nose nuzzle into her hair softly, “Are you sure not all of this is your hair? It looks like it’s your hair…” He mumbled and she chuckled quietly, “Near your nose is real but near your hand isn’t.”

“You dyed your hair for the part?” He questioned and she nodded in reply before feeling him nuzzle to her ear, “As good as this position is, it isn’t like this in the book…..” He muttered, his voice a little lower than before and her breath quietly hitched, “Oh? I haven’t gotten so far into the book yet….” She whispered in return, rather curious as to how it was in the book, beyond all of the characters being a bit younger than they were. “Why not come to my hotel room and find out?” She drew in a breath at that and looked around to see if any one heard. “As my Lord commands….” She teased softly as she tried to settle herself for another take.

~~~~~

They managed to get through to the end of the day and got a lift back to the hotel after they had gotten out of their costumes and Michelle out of her hairpiece. He gently guided her with his large hand on her lower back, his thumb stroking her through her top in just the right way to make her breath shake, heat blooming from the spot as if he stroked the skin directly as they stepped into the elevator, “You alright Chelle? Ye seem a little out of breath....” He smirked and she shot a look at him, “You know exactly what it is with me, Sean. Don’t play the coy act.” She replied, her voice thickening and, from seeing his eyes darken, she could assume that her eyes had darkened as she stroked his leg teasingly yet subtly, in case anyone else entered the elevator as she smirked at him, daring to break first with a slight lick of her lips as was their little “game” to play, seeing which of the two would break first.

As soon as the elevator stopped, he dragged her out with a subtle growl, grabbing the hand that grew dangerously close and she giggled as she was pulled along. As soon as they were in his room though, she was pushed against the door and her laughter silenced by his fierce kiss, the laughter in her chest melting into a moan as she felt him press against her and into the door, “I win….” She smirked against his lips and heard his responding growl before gasping at how his hand managed to dive down under her jeans and panties and started to stroke her sex, the gasp melting to a moan as her hips rocked against his hand and fingers, “Bastard….” She breathed out as she felt him grin from where his lips moved to her neck, “What’s that Chelle?” He asked coyly as she groaned, he soon gasped though as he felt her hand gripping his cock through his jeans and his mouth pulled to hers again, “Take me to bed….. Now!” She growled against his lips, her aquamarine eyes now echoing a storm at sea and he picked up her svelte form with ease as he carried her and then dropped them both onto the bed, clothes and shoes quickly teared off of one another, lips barely leaving the other’s.

She rolled them over so she was on top and took him inside her, both of them moaning but she quickly rocked her hips, his hands stroking her back before one moved around to cup her breast, he smirked at how easily her small breast managed to fit in his large hand as he let her rocking make her breast be rolled in his hand, knowing that it made her head spin as she panted heavily, her moans near making him lose control but he held on as he was soon rewarded by her  head falling back with a sharp cry and her walls squeezed around his cock, making him focus very hard to not cum.

He waited patiently for her to catch her for a while but, when he knew she was ready, he flipped them over, shifted her legs and pistoned his hips into her, sharp and fast, but he was right on the edge, feeling her nails biting into his shoulders with her smoky voice moaning out his name (or was it his character’s name? He couldn’t quite tell) telling him that she was fast approaching another orgasm so he shifted his legs to drive himself deep into her before slamming his lips against hers in a desperate kiss, spilling himself into her with her name (or Cat, again he couldn’t tell) muffled by their lips and he felt her following him in blissful oblivion with her own muffled cry.

They stayed like that for a while, him trying to breath keep his weight off of her before he rolled them to lay Michelle atop of him, only the sounds of their heavy breathing filling the hotel room.

_Hush-rush-hush-rush_

His hands stroked her back softly, and he soon placed a kiss on Michelle’s head, “You know, that was what Catelyn and Ned more or less were supposed to do in the book.” Came the low rumble of his voice in her hair and she smiled, “Really? I hadn’t quite reached that far just yet in my reading of the book.” She replied quietly, drawing patterns on his fake-scar free chest, hearing the low rumbles of what could only be a purr and she smiled, “Too bad we couldn’t do this….” He scoffed his laughter a little, “Frankly, I’d rather no one else see you like this…” He rumbled, making her chuckle richly as she sat up a little to look at him, “Possessive much, aren’t you Lord Stark?” She quipped, laughing richly before gasping as he flipped them so he hovered on top of her, kissing and sucking at her neck which made her moan.

 

“Only about you, **my** Lady, only you.”


End file.
